wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Prickle/@comment-73.199.71.243-20180823145113
anyone else think Prickle should return in 3rd arc? She's an interesting character, and I hope they make a book about her. I wrote up what I think her "Seeing sunshine again" would be like. I imagine she found love before she had been captured. here: How long has it been since my sister threw me in here? When do I finally die? "This way, your majesty. She's been quiet lately, but hopefully alive." Prickle raised her head at the sound of voices. The soft glow of a candle approached her. Prickle bristled and raised her tail defensivly. She grabbed the rusty bars with her scarred claws. "WHERE IS THE QUEEN WHERE IS SHE LET ME OUT SO I CAN KILL HER!" Prickle roared, rattling the bars. a dozen Sandwings stepped into view, surrounding the only female of the group. Prickle recognised a dragonet next to her, with speckled scales and a jagged scar running across his snout. "LET ME OUT SHE THREW MY FACE AWAY IM NOT HER!" Prickle roared again. "ready the chains. Qibli, get the cage for her tail ready. Capybara, go for her claws and mouth. I am not loosing another outclaw to her talons." The female growled. The ancient cell door swung open. Prickle backed against the wall, her tail ready. this is not the queen. Not PALM. '' '' ''Prickle lashed out with her front claws. Chains surrounded them and pulled her down. A burst of fire sprouted from her jaws. "SIX CLAWS! Pin down her tail!" The female demanded. "LET ME GO I WILL LIGHT THE MOONS ON FIRE AND DROP THEM ON HERE HEAD!' Prickle screamed. Pain shot from her tail. Six-Claws grabbed it, and Qibli snapped a cage around it. "Tawny do you have any of those rainwing darts? Yes, give her one of those. That'll do it." The female said quietly. Prickle collapsed down, with one last roar. ''Finally, I am dying. I want to see Fennec... I want to tell him i'm alive... I want to... then, Prickle slipped into a peaceful, quiet slumber. About a Week later... Prickle twirled her armband around again. Desert Rose was next to her, leading her towards the arena. She had healed her wounds for the past few days, giving her an anchor. A determind glow beckned them towards the arena. Prickle felt sand under her claws. She looked down, amazed. The feeling had been forgotten in the prison. Prickle took a careful step out, covering her in warm sunshine. Soft clouds puffed overhead, with a tight wind guiding them. Prickle tipped her snout towards the sun. Somehow, it had kept shining after all those years hidden away. A white veil blew beside her face, pushed aside by the wind. ''I never got to kill Palm. But... Where is he? He wrote to me, saying he would come. Did Fennec forget about me? '' "Prickle?" a raspy, somehow soft voice whispered from behind her. A sandwing with coal black eyes and whitish scales covering his wings and unusual black horns smiled at her from above the arena entrance. He fluttered down from the balcony, and raced towards Prickle. She opened her wings and let him hug her. tears trickled down his snout. Prickle did not cry. She was strong, and would not let him see her so weak. "Oh, my sweet Scarb. I thought you had left me. I never stopped looking." Fennec rumbled, pressing his claws into hers. Prickle brightened at the use of her pet name. "I was so worried you had died in the war. But we never have to be apart again." Prickle watched as one tear dropped of her. Gaurds cannot stay up forever. "Shall we dance, my love?" Fennec smiled and teased. "I've never wanted anything more." THey flew into the air, wings bumping and twisting. Desert rose sat down and watched. Prickle was free. She smiled.